Stars Hollow Instant Messaging
by widgetgirl
Summary: Luke purchases a computer. Lorelai and Luke discover the world of instant messaging. Things take an interesting turn when doors that opened by instant messaging can't be closed.
1. Chapter 1

Stars Hallow Instant Messaging

Chapter 1: Luke and the computer.

Summary: Nobody knows it but Babbette and Miss Patty have recently discovered that they can spy on other citizens of Stars Hallow through the internet. They have unlocked a way to watch spy on everyone's Instant messages. It's interesting to find out what others are talking about on the internet. Things you wouldn't normally talk about in person…

A/N… This is a different format and I haven't really seen many stories with IM's in them. So bear with me on this. Let me know if you like it, love it, or hate it. Review appreciated J They fuel the fire baby! Also after my last story which I KICK MYSELF for ending to soon. I plan to drawing this out a little bit longer. I deeply appologize for the abrupt ending of my last story, Kirk, the Love Docter.

Babbette and Miss Patty share the ultimate secret of Stars Hallow, kind of a paradox considering they are all about town gossip. They both have discovered a way to see the instant messages and emails of everyone in the town who has the internet. Do you think they have taken any compassion on other people's privacy concerning this little tidbit of information? No way, in fact they are keeping their own secrets that they know how to do it. Nobody has any suspicions and for once they are keeping most of the information that they read to themselves.

-----

Lorelai walked into the diner. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Luke on a computer. She walked up to the counter where he was sitting. He was in such deep concentration that he didn't even hear her walk in.

"Wow, the world must be about to end." Lorelai said trying to keep a straight face. "Luke and a computer. Now that is not two words you would hear in the same sentence. Let me rephrase that. That is not two things you would see in the same room."

Luke looked up, he smirked at her while chicken peeking the keyboard.

"Oh, Please." Lorelai covered her eyes with her hands. "You are doing it all wrong." she said.

"What?" He looked up at her slightly annoyed.

"This isn't a farm."

Luke looked up Lorelai and cocked his head.

"You're not a chicken. Stop pecking. You are chicken pecking the keyboard… that is not how you type. Do you want me to teach you how to type? I know Rory has a book at home."

"I think I'm doing a fine job. Thanks anyway. It's not like I'm going to be using this thing all the time. It's just for business."

Lorelai nodded. A half smile curved at the corner of her lips.

Luke glanced at her, "My banker suggested it would be easier for me to keep up with finances, inventory, and gave me some websites of suppliers. So I thought what the heck I might as well try it out. You know, maybe learn something new." Luke said while hunting the right letter on the keyboard.

"Oh I see, well if you need to know anything about it let me know. I might not know much, but I can help you look around on the net or email if you like." She smiled. Lorelai fished around in her pocket book. She took out a pen and paper and wrote down her email address and her yahoo screen name. She handed the paper to Luke. "I'll trade you for a coffee to go."

Luke poured her coffee in a to-go cup and stuffed the napkin in his pocket. "Should have figured, JavaJunkie." He smiled shyly as if she had shared her secret code name with him.

"Talk to you later Luke." she said while walking out the door.

Babette's eyes got wide as she finished up her bowl of oatmeal.

---

It wasn't long before Babbette called Miss Patty. "Hey Patty, You wouldn't believe this but Luke has a Computer!" she said practically yelling into the phone.

Miss Patty, not quite as excited as Babbette replied, "Oh that is great."

"Word is, I was at Luke's and there he is pecking around on his computer and Lorelai comes in and gives him a napkin with her screen name and email address on it. When she walks out she says, 'talk to you later,' I have a feeling he will get on there just to talk to her! You know how is about her! Oh things could get interesting I can see it, I can see it!" Babbette was almost manic.

"Oh yes," Miss Patty replied. "I can see it too." She smiled into her phone.

---

After a long day at work, Lorelai drove home and plopped down on her couch. There was nothing on Tv as she flipped through the channels. Hungrily, she walked over to the refrigerator and got out a two day old container of Chinese chicken. She carried it back into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. A small smile spread across her face as she ran upstairs to get her laptop. She came back downstairs and sat down with it on the couch. In between taking bites and flipping the tv, she managed to turn on her computer and log into her email. She had two new emails. There was one from Rory and one from Luke. A smile spread across her face. Feeling giddy, she clicked on Luke's email.

On her screen read:

Received from: Hey

Lorelai,

I finally got my email and my messenger set up. I'm glad my computer came with the messenger thing, because I know nothing about it. Anyway. I think I am LukeDanes on the yahoo messenger thingy. I think it is yahoo. I maybe signed into it, I'm not sure. I don't know much about this damn thing.

Later, Luke.

---

(Lorelai smiled to herself. She was going to enjoy Luke's company online. She clicked open her yahoo messenger and added LukeDanes to her friends list. He popped up online. She chuckled as she clicked on his name.)

JavaJunkie: Hey my Coffee God.

LukeDanes: Geez. The sound is loud on this thing. Your scarred me when you did that.

JavaJunkie: Oops. So are you learning anything new?

LukeDanes: Yeah, but I wish I could type faster.

JavaJunkie: I can bring you the book tomorrow If you want it.

LukeDanes: If it's not a problem. So what are you up to?

JavaJunkie: Sitting on my couch eating Chinese chicken, flipping channels, reading email and talking to you.

(Lorelai clicked to read Rory's email.)

Received from: I miss you mom!

Hey mom! I miss you! Sorry I couldn't make it home this weekend. I'll see you next weekend. Classes are going pretty good. Paris is on some kind of crusade so I have the place to myself this weekend. I think Logan may come by this evening and we might catch a movie or something. I'll call you tomorrow.

Love you!

Rory

(Lorelai clicked to reply to Rory)

Send to: Re: I miss you mom

Hey sweetie! I miss you too! This weekend looks kind boring, but it looks like I have a new friend to keep me company this weekend. Guess who has a computer now… They even have email and messenger… Luke!!! Can you believe Luke has a computer? That is crazy huh? His email is and his messenger is LukeDanes Give him heck if you wanna. J

Love you!

Mom

(Lorelai clicked on send mail)

Send to: You got a computer.

You got a computer. You got a computer. Ha ha ha ha You got a computer. I hope you don't mind I gave Rory your email… she won't bother you too much. She might send you some funny stuff every now and then.

Lorelai

(Lorelai clicked back on Luke)

JavaJunkie: R U still there?

LukeDanes: Sorry I had to take a bathroom break.

JavaJunkie: So you like the internet.

LukeDanes: It's ok. I wish I could type faster.

JavaJunkie: So what R U doing?

LukeDanes: I am fixing to close down the diner and go upstairs.

JavaJunkie: That sounds like fun.

LukeDanes: Yep But I might get back on here later. So maybe I'll talk to you later.

JavaJunkie: Sure. I guess I'll go shower.

LukeDanes: That sounds like fun.

(LukeDanes signed off)

----

Lorelai blushed as she shook her head. So he was going to be an online flirt. She smiled to herself. She closed her laptop and headed upstairs.

After her shower, Lorelai put on her pajamas and hopped in her bed. She turned her computer back on and signed into yahoo messenger. Luke wasn't on but Babbette was.

JavaJunkie: Hey Bab!

Babbabbabette: Hey how's it going sugah?

JavaJunkie: Going pretty well. You?

Babbabbabette: Just lovely.

(Rory signed on)

RoryGgirl: Hey mom! I just got on a few min to check my mail.

JavaJunkie: Hey Girly! So what movie are you seeing tonight.

RoryGgirl: Don't know yet. BRB

(LukeDanes signed on)

RoryGgirl: OMG, you mean Luke gotta computer? Wow! Now don't you two stay up too late!

JavaJunkie: Don't you worry about that.

RoryGgirl: Well I gotta go. Have fun mom!

JavaJunkie: You too kid. Love ya!

(RoryGgirl has signed off)

LukeDanes: So you back on here?

JavaJunkie: Yeah. I just got out of the shower.

LukeDanes: That's nice.

(Lorelai blushed)

JavaJunkie: So are you addicted to this yet?

LukeDanes: Sorta. Keeps me kinda busy now. Not as boring as usual.

JavaJunkie: Yeah ppl usually tell me that.

LukeDanes: Haha.

JavaJunkie: So I was just talking to Rory while ago.

LukeDanes: Yeah?

JavaJunkie: She said hi.

LukeDanes: Tell her hi back.

JavaJunkie: I gave her your email and your screen name.

LukeDanes: That's ok. She'll have to send me something. I don't know how this thing works enough to add her or anything. I'm lucky I got you on here.

JavaJunkie: Yep You sure are.

(LookImSexyKIRK just signed in)

JavaJunkie: OH no! Kirk just signed in.

LukeDanes: Please don't give him my name… I would have to ban you.

LookImSexyKIRK: Hey Lorelai.

JavaJunkie: Hey Kirk.

LukeDanes: I mean it now.

JavaJunkie: Oh he don't talk much on here.. He's got this girlfriend on here.. I think her name is Lulu… LOL He talks to his girlfriend on this thing so he doesn't bother you much unless she isn't on.

LookImSexyKIRK: Lorelai do you think I'm sexy?

(Lorelai just made herself appear invisible to Kirk)

JavaJunkie: You can just make yourself invisible to him… I just had to.

JavaJunkie: Luke, Do you think I'm sexy?

(Lorelai chuckled to herself)

LukeDanes: geez.

JavaJunkie: that is what Kirk just asked me.

LukeDanes: Oh I see. What did you tell him?

JavaJunkie: I just made myself invisible to him.

LukeDanes: Oh.

JavaJunkie: Do you think I'm sexy?

LukeDanes: sexy huh?

JavaJunkie: Do you think I'm hot?

LukeDanes: what? Damn I don't know how to make myself invisible.

JavaJunkie: Do you want to cyber?

LukeDanes: Oh geez! I don't know what that is.

JavaJunkie: LOL that is what Kirk does when he gets on here.

LukeDanes: Cyber sounds fun.

JavaJunkie: It could be fun.

LukeDanes: Well Let's Cyber.

(Lorelai blushes)

JavaJunkie: Oh boy.

JavaJunkie: So tell me where are you and what are you doing?

LukeDanes: Why?

JavaJunkie: You said you want to cyber so I am going to SHOW you what cyber is.. LOL

LukeDanes: Lol?

JavaJunkie: Laugh out Loud.

LukeDanes: OK. Well Let's Cyber.

(haha… this is gonna be dirty)

JavaJunkie: Where are you and what are you doing?

LukeDanes: I am laying on my bed and typing to you.

JavaJunkie: What r u wearing?

LukeDanes: shirt and jogging pants.

JavaJunkie: Ok. You sure you want to cyber?

LukeDanes: LOL… should I be afraid?

JavaJunkie: Ok. You asked for it.

JavaJunkie: I'm lying on my bed wearing a black low-cut cami. Nothing else. My hair is still damp and my skin is still moist from the heat of the shower. I look at you and moan your name….

LukeDanes: woah

JavaJunkie: I'm blushing over here… you're the one that wanted to cyber.

JavaJunkie: Luke are you there?

LukeDantes: Yeah, sorry. I kinda don't know what to say.

JavaJunkie: Okay… so it's your turn what are you doing?

LukeDanes: I'm blushing.

JavaJunkie: sorry… well you wanted to know what cyber-ing was… well that is what it is.

LukeDanes: I see. Very well do I see.

JavaJunkie: LOL. Um. So what are you doing?

LukeDanes: Nothing. Just talking to you? You?

JavaJunkie: Talking to you.

LukeDanes: So what exactly do you do online?

JavaJunkie: Talk on this and email… that is about it. Sometimes Rory sends me stuff.

LukeDanes: Oh.

LukeDanes: Do you cyber allot? I mean you said that's all Kirk does… you cyber with Kirk?

JavaJunkie: EWWWW GROSS!!! No. I don't cyber. I was just showing you what it is.

LukeDanes: You sounded pretty good at it.

JavaJunkie: Well thanks. LOL

LukeDanes: You know talking on this can get you into trouble right?

JavaJunkie: No why?

LukeDanes: Well it's real easy to say what is on your mind and not think about something before you say it.

JavaJunkie: I'm always like that.

LukeDanes: Yeah, but I really almost got myself into trouble.

JavaJunkie: How's that?

LukeDanes: Now if I said that I would be getting myself into trouble.

JavaJunkie: So do you think you might ever want to cyber?

LukeDanes: That's one thing that could get me into trouble.

JavaJunkie: haha. I know what you mean…. it is easier on here to say what your thinking… I'm dirty.

LukeDanes: Not as dirty as I am.

JavaJunkie: Your dirty… come to my room.

LukeDanes: sounds like fun

LukeDanes: LOL

JavaJunkie: haha

LukeDanes: Well I need to get off of here I have to open early in the morning… It's already midnight.

JavaJunkie: Wow I can't believe I was on here that long with you.

LukesDanes: Time flies. Well I'll see you tomarrow.

JavaJunkie: Maybe. Ttyl

LukeDanes: ttyl?

JavaJunkie: Talk to you later.

LukeDanes: right ttyl. Gnite

(LukeDanes has signed off)

(Lorelai clicked to check her email)

One new message from Rory

Received from: Don't go see Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

Mom, that movie ranks up there with Bad Santa. I'm telling you. The actresses these days… they should have their own sitcom. LOL

Anyway, I'm just warning you of that movie. My luck they will make a 2nd one and I'll have to go see it just because. You are going with me to that one! So how did your night online with Luke go? LOL.. Did Kirk get on tonight? HAHA he got on last night and drove me crazy… I had to make myself invisible to him.

Well Take it easy mom. Don't stay up to late!

Love ya!

Rory.

(Lorelai clicked reply to Rory)

Send to: Re: Don't go see Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants

LOL. Ok I have to see this movie now. Just tell me something little girl, what was so bad about the movie Bad Santa?

Anyway, talking to Luke was fun. I didn't realize it but I stayed up until about midnight talking to him. He's kinda fun online. He lets things slip and it's funny to hear him try to cover up what he says. LOL

Well I'm going to bed kiddo.

Love ya!

Mom

(Lorelai signed offline)

Lorelai turned off her computer. She turned the lights off and went to bed thinking about Luke and computers.

---

Babbette made mental note of tonight's online activities involving Luke and Lorelai. She decided against calling Miss Patty yet. She did however make plans to get back online tomorrow night.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

A/N: So tell me what you think! I had fun writing this. It's definitely different. This is the first story I'm doing featuring instant messages and email. This is also the first story that I am doing from Lorelai's perspective… in the past I have had a difficult time coming up with dialogue for her, but this time I have found it easier. Hopefully I'm not biting off more than I can chew with this one, but I am eager to begin another chapter. Thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2:  getting into trouble

"Damn!" Lorelai announced as she realized she had turned her alarm clock off instead of hitting the snooze button. She was late to her own meeting that she was in charge of. She rolled out of bed and threw on a skirt and a blouse. She ran to the bathroom and put her hair up in a ponytail. She did her 3 minute rushed makeup routine and ran downstairs. On the way out the door she grabbed a poptart. There was no time for coffee, she was running too late for that.

She hopped in her jeep and headed toward The Dragonfly. As she drove by Luke's she couldn't help but think about their conversation last night. It seemed different somehow that they had spent so much time together, yet they weren't actually together in the same room. In a way she felt kind of giddy. She had something to look forward to now in the late evenings. She could talk to Luke online. It was fun.

She pulled up to the Dragonfly. She walked into the dining area where everyone was waiting on her. She made a joke about being late and started up the meeting. She recited a few lines about health insurance and safety, blah blah blah. It was a short, sweet and to the point. In a matter of minutes she was dismissing and heading toward her office to jot down a few things.

It wasn't long before Sookie came through the door. Lorelai was sitting at her desk typing a few notes to print out and put in her meeting log. Sookie looked down at Lorelai with a grin on her face.

"So how's it going on this lovely morning?" she was smiling.

"Bah! I haven't had my coffee fix yet. I'm fixing to head to Luke's. His coffee is the only coffee that can bring me back when I'm like this." Lorelai said sounding like a junkie. "I swear I can feel myself slipping away."

"Oh don't worry. You'll be ok. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved! All I have had this morning is a pop tart!"

Lorelai signed in to the internet so she could check her mail. She had one new message. A smile spread across her face when she saw it was from Luke. She clicked on it.

Received from : Only for you.

This is an online coupon for a free cup of coffee. Come by anytime to redeem.

----

Lorelai looked up at Sookie who had cocked her head to the side when she saw Lorelai smiling.

"I got a free cup of coffee waiting on me at Luke's. Come on let's go Sookie before it's too late." Lorelai said while standing up. She grabbed Sookie by the arm and pulled her along with her.

"What are you so giddy about?" Sookie asked while they walked toward the jeep. She knew something was up but just wasn't completely onto it yet.

"Oh nothing. Let's go get coffee and we may discuss it over cherry danishes." Lorelai put the jeep in drive heading toward Luke's. In less than 5 minutes she was walking through the door at Luke's and sitting down at a table.

Luke greeted her by smiling across the crowded diner and nodding. Sookie noticed and looked back and forth between Luke and Lorelai.

Luke walked up to the table and pulled out his order pad. "What can I get for you fine ladies this morning?" Luke smiled. He seamed in a chipper mood.

"I'm here to redeem my coffee and I would like a cherry danish on the side." Lorelai grinned.

"Coupon states a free coffee. I didn't put danish on there, but I'm sure I may be able to make an exception." Luke looked over toward Sookie. "And what will you have?" 

"I'll have a cup of milk and cherry danish." she grinned, her eyes bouncing back and forth between Luke and Lorelai.

"Great. I'll be right with you." Luke walked behind the counter to get their order.

Sookie touched Lorelai on the arm. "So tell me what this coupon talk is about." she demanded.

"Oh it's nothing, Luke sent me an email coupon for coffee." Lorelai replied.

"Wait, Luke has a computer?" Sookie chuckled to herself.

Luke brought their order and set it down on the table. "Enjoy," he said.

After drinking 3 cups of coffee and 3 danishes Lorelai refused another refill. Luke cleared the table. "You coming back this evening?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, I guess so. Yeah, I'll come by. Rory won't be home this evening anyway, so yeah I'll come by this evening." Lorelai said almost forgetting that Sookie was sitting beside her. It had stumped her that he asked if she was coming back.

"Well, I'll talk to you then." Luke said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Lorelai stood up and took Sookie by the arm. "Shhhh." The both walked out of the diner together like secretive teenagers.

"Okay. Spill the beans Lucy, because I know you are hiding something!" Sookie said turning toward Lorelai with a silly grin on her face.

"Okay. Get this. Luke and I stayed up until midnight last night instant messaging on the computer."

"Ewww. Midnight. What all did you all talk about?" Sookie said as they got in the jeep.

Lorelai looked over at Sookie. "Okay. We talked about allot of things, Hah, I don't know if I should tell you this, but I think it kinda funny. Luke didn't know what cyber-ing was. So he said he wanted me to show him how to Cyber. Let's just say I think I embarrassed him a little bit and I embarrassed myself… but he is kinda flirty on the computer. You know how sometimes you let things slip and sometimes you just seem to be more comfortable being yourself when you are talking to someone online?" Lorelai asked. Sookie still grinning really big.

"yeah, so go on go on." Sookie said excitedly.

"Well we didn't really go to far, but he did say that talking on the computer could get him into trouble and that it is easy to say what is on his mind… Let's just say I think my little dirty description of what I was wearing got him a little flustered. He didn't say much after that. And well he was flirty." Lorelai said. "But then again I don't know maybe I am just reading to far into this. Chatting online can get you into trouble."

Sookie laughed. "Look, everybody knows that Luke has an attraction for you. He is practically crazy about you. I mean who else does he give free meals to and free coffee to? Who else does he send online coffee too and stay up till midnight talking to on the computer?" Sookie looked at Lorelai smiling. She shrugged. "Just have some fun with it and see what happens. You have to keep me posted!" Sookie looked and Lorelai pointing her finger.

"Ok. I will. Just keep this between you and me ok? I don't want anyone getting the wrong ideas about this now." Lorelai said.

The jeep pulled into The Dragonfly. "Well I better get home to Jackson. It's about lunch time and the kids are probably starving." Sookie got out of the jeep. "Call me tomorrow sometime."

---

Lorelai was home before she knew it. She did some spot cleaning and worked up a bit of an appetite. It was nearing time to go to Luke's. Lorelai changed clothes and got into something more comfortable. She was now wearing her comfy blue jeans and a red long sleeve dragonfly t-shirt. She threw on her black bubble vest jacket and headed out the door.

It was mid-fall, the leaves had already turned and where falling off the trees. The air was crisp and cool. It wasn't cold enough for a jacket, but it was to cool for just a t-shirt. Lorelai zipped up her vest and walked to Luke's.

Walking through the door at Luke's, Lorelai waved at Babbette as she walked past.

"How are you Babbette?"

"I'm doing great." Babbette said, beginning to get fidgety. She felt like she was sitting on a wealth of information, but she knew that she couldn't tell anybody about it. It was too soon.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. Usually Babbete had a gab of gossip to tell, but this time she was keeping something quiet. To Lorelai that was highly unlikely though considering Babbette didn't understand the meaning of the world quiet.

Luke walked over to Lorelai. "There you are. So, how about a coffee?"

"Sure," Lorelai replied. "So have you got yourself into trouble yet?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"You know. Got into trouble on your computer?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh no. Not yet, but then again your not on, so I haven't had anyone to get into trouble with." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

"How about tonight? Are you up for getting into trouble tonight?" Lorelai asked feeling like she was pressing her luck.

"Sure, after I clean up. Sounds like fun." Luke stepped back realizing he was less than a foot away from Lorelai.

Lorelai breathed in real deep when she realized that they practically had an online date.

"So, What do you want to eat?" Luke said with order pad in hand.

"How about a chicken sandwich, fries, and a coke." Lorelai said.

"Sounds good. What no coffee this time?" Luke replied.

"Nah, not this time."

Luke went to fix the order. Lorelai sat back and watched his movements. All his motions were precise and exact. He knew exactly what he was doing. In the snap of a fingers he was walking toward her with her order. She had lost track of time and was zoned out in her own little world. He brought her back when he placed her plate in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I zoned out." Lorelai said.

"It's ok. I've done that a few times today too, so don't worry." Luke replied.

Lorelai sat back and ate her dinner, the crowd picked up and she didn't get a chance to tell Luke bye, but she figured she would talk to him later, so she waved at him as she walked out the door.

---

Once again Lorelai was getting giddy, she hopped out of the shower and put on her blue silk robe and plopped down on the bed. She turned the computer on and logged in to the internet.

She checked her mail, she had three new messages. She had mail from Paris, Rory and Luke.

(she clicked to open her email)

Received from FWD: Crusade for Children of the Stone

Children of the Stone is a non for profit organization that ….

Blahblahblahblahblah. (delete)

(she clicked on Rory)

---

Received from FWD: Crusade for Children of the Stone

Hey mom! I don't even know if you will read this or not, but I'm sending this to you because I told Paris that you would just delete the email that she sent you. Haha. Well she is back and she is almost driving me crazy so I am definitely going out with Logan tonight, and I might stay over at his place or somewhere else, because Paris has only been here for 30 min and nothing is worse than Crusade! Paris.

Anyway I will call you later.

Love you!

Rory!

---

(Lorelai clicked on Luke.)

Received from sorry about earlier.

Hey. I didn't even see you leave. Hope all went ok with you. Are you still getting on? Well I probably won't be on till after 9, so I will see you then hopefully.

Luke

(Lorelai clicked to sign in to messenger)

Hmmm.. Luke is not online. Kirk and Paris are online.

GellarP: Hey Lorelai.

JavaJunkie: Hey Paris.

GellarP: Rory told me you would delete my email. I just want to tell you that would be a big mistake because Children of the stone is an organization that actually gets out there and helps.

JavaJunkie: I'm sorry Paris I have to go. I'll be back on later.

(Lorelai clicked on make invisible to GellarP)

She shook her head. She hated to be like that, but she just wasn't in the mood to listen to one of Paris's campaigns tonight.

LookImSexyKIRK: Hey Lorelai.

JavaJunkie: Hey Kirk.

LookImSexyKIRK: So what are you doing?

JavaJunkie: I'm reading emails Kirk.

LookImSexyKIRK: Speaking of email, that reminds me of one that Lulu sent me. I am really missing her tonight.

JavaJunkie: I'm sorry. Maybe she will get on here soon.

(LuLu has signed on)

LookImSexyKIRK: You are so great Lorelai! Thank you! I'll talk to you later.

JavaJunkie: You're welcome ?

(Luke has signed in)

JavaJunkie! Oh Luke. Thank God. I was about to turn off the computer and just go to bed.

LukeDanes: So you were waiting on me?

JavaJunkie: Well Paris got on here trying to sale me some kind of pitch to this Children of the Stone organization. Then Kirk got on here talking about Lulu and I just knew that if she didn't get on here soon I was going to make myself invisible to Kirk again. LOL

LukeDanes: Oh I see.

JavaJunkie: Nothing out of the ordinary though.

LukeDanes: So Kirk didn't ask you to cyber tonight? LOL

JavaJunkie: Thank God no.

LukeDanes: You want me to cyber kick his ass?

JavaJunkie: LOL

LukeDanes: So how did your day go?

JavaJunkie: Pretty good. Some things could have gone better, but all in all pretty good… you?

LukeDanes: Okay. Could have gone by faster, but ok.

JavaJunkie: Yeah I was late to my meeting this morning.

LukeDanes: I'm sorry. Guess you stayed up to late. Well got anything going for you tomarrow morning.

JavaJunkie: Yes I do… I'm sleeping in. Nobody is going to wake me up in the morning. I'm sleeping so late.

LukeDanes: So I should call you about 7 in the morning.

JavaJunkie: You would get hurt.

LukeDanes: So is there anything interesting going on?

JavaJunkie: Not really… unless it involves sleeping late in the morning.

LukeDanes: So is this all you day at night?

JavaJunkie: Well, usually. There was this really good show that I use to watch on tv that came on Tuesday nights at 8, but it got cancelled.

LukeDanes: Oh yeah, I think I know what you are talking about… They shouldn't have cancelled that show… I was pullin for another 8 but you know how them girls are in Hollywood.

JavaJunkie: Yeah, but you know… They have to keep their schedules open so they can have more opportunities.

LukeDanes: Yeah, I guess.

JavaJunkie: So what did you do before you got on this?

LukeDanes: Well, I'm usually finished working by 9. I'm upstairs and either watching a game. I don't' really watch that much tv. Maybe play some solitaire. That's about it.

JavaJunkie: Wow, so I should feel special?

LukeDanes: I guess. Should I?

JavaJunkie: Yeah… I guess.

(RoryGgirl signed on)

JavaJunkie: BRB… be right back.

(Lorelai clicked on RoryGgirl)

RoryGgirl: Hey mom! What are you doing?

JavaJunkie: Talking to Luke, but I've ran out of things to talk about! We resorted to talking about that show that got cancelled on Tuesday nights… of all things to talk about.

RoryGgirl: It was about time for that show to get cancelled… sometimes girls just need a break.

JavaJunkie: I know what you mean, anyway enough about that show! What can I talk about with Luke?

RoryGgirl: I don't know tell him you like his flannel.

JavaJunkie: Rory.

RoryGgirl: guys like complements J

JavaJunkie: We are talking about Luke here.

RoryGgirl: Just talk about something you would normally talk about…

JavaJunkie: okay… well thanks.

RoryGgirl: I gotta get off here before Paris notices I'm online… Love ya mom!

JavaJunkie: Love you kid.

(RoryGgirl has signed off)

(Lorelai clicked on LukeDanes)

JavaJunkie: Sorry Luke… I had to talk to Rory.

LukeDanes: That's ok. Is she doing ok?

JavaJunkie: Yeah pretty good.

LukeDanes: Tell her I said Hey next time you talk to her.

JavaJunkie: Gotcha. So... Is Luke's going hi-tech?

LukeDanes: very unlikely.

JavaJunkie: Good, because I couldn't picture seeing one of those digital menu's like they have at McDonalds… very uncool.

LukeDanes: right. Don't worry about it… I just got the computer for doing inventory and things like that… so far things are going alright.

JavaJunkie: So you got everything figured out?

LukeDanes: Yeah everything except one thing.

JavaJunkie: What's that?

LukeDanes: If I said it then I might get myself into trouble.

JavaJunkie: Trouble is my middle name.

LukeDanes: So what are you wearing?

JavaJunkie: and why do you wanna know that?

LukeDanes: So I can get a visual...

JavaJunkie: Okay… I'm wearing a black robe… sitting on my bed, leaning back against some pillows.

LukeDanes: sounds nice.

JavaJunkie: ohhh dirty.

LukeDanes: I don't mean to sound dirty.

JavaJunkie: That's okay sometimes I like dirty.

LukeDanes: Yeah sometimes dirty can be good.

JavaJunkie: especially when it's this late at night and you have a wild imagination.

LukeDanes: just what are you imagining?

JavaJunkie: If I told you that I might get you into trouble… we don't want that do we.

LukeDanes: Depends on the kind of trouble we are talking about.

JavaJunkie: I think you know what I'm referring to.

LukeDanes: Me too.

JavaJunkie: sorry… got carried away.

LukeDanes: nah. I started it.

JavaJunkie: but, I took it dirty.

LukeDanes: Take it how you want it.

JavaJunkie: Luke?

LukeDanes: What?

JavaJunkie: Your dirty.

LukeDanes: I know… it's because it's getting so late.

JavaJunkie: I understand I get the same way.

LukeDanes: Maybe we better just go to bed.

JavaJunkie: That might get us both into trouble… LOL

LukeDanes: Haha.. that's not what I meant though.

JavaJunkie: I know.

LukeDanes: I gotta open early in the morning, I better go on to bed.

JavaJunkie: yeah, I better go to bed to so I can sleep late.

LukeDanes: Rub it in… Well ttyl

JavaJunkie: Ttyl

(Luke has signed off)

(Lorelai signed off)

A/N: Don't mean to end so abruptly, but I will continue very soon. Thanks for the reviews... I know that this story is completely OOC and it would never happen in a million years… but it's really all in fun. Did you catch the Tuesday night joke? Not too funny, but I had to throw it in… I guess I'm reading fanfic from now on Tuesday night's at 8:00… that or writing it. Cheers! J


	3. Chapter 3: Men who make good coffee

"Damn!" Lorelai said as the phone was ringing. This was her only day to sleep late this week, and it was interrupted by the phone. _This better be important, _she thought as she listened for the machine to pick up.

"I like Hello Kitty." BEEP the answering machine sounded. She lay in bed straining to hear the voice on the other end of the machine… It was Rory.

"Hey Mom… I know it's kinda early… Just 9:00. I'm fixing to grab a few things and head over. I have some laundry to do and I was really missing you. I'll see you around noon. Love you."

"Bah!" Lorelai exclaimed as she reached for the phone knocking it to the ground. It was going to be a lovely day. She rolled out of bed and hung the phone back up. Running her fingers through her hair she stumbled downstairs.

"Oh great." Lorelai said again when she noticed she was one spoon short of Mr. Folgers. She only had enough for a half of a cup.

"Coffee!" Lorelai dropped the spoon to the counter spilling coffee grounds everywhere. Yes, today was going to be one of those days. She cleaned up the coffee grounds and put the cup back in the cupboard. She walked up stairs and hopped in the shower. She was gong to shower and go on a coffee hunt.

Usually a quick shower in the morning will wake you up, but nothing wakes you up better than a cup of coffee at Luke's.

---

"Hmmm." Lorelai moaned to herself as Luke poured her a fresh, hot cup of coffee. She tasted it and turned to Luke. "I must say this, your coffee is better than sex."

Luke turned 5 different shades of red. Lorelai chuckled and began to blush a bit herself. Thoughts of Luke and sex filled her head.

As Luke looked back down at Lorelai, he noticed her blushing. He set the coffee pot down and leaned to her, "Well you know what they say about a man that makes good coffee?" Luke raised his eyebrows. He realized he may have gone too far, but when he saw her face turn red it was worth it.

Lorelai swallowed real hard. Luke turned around just in time to see Kirk walk through the door.

Just about time. "Hiya Luke, Hey Lorelai. How's it going?" Kirk said basking in his own brilliance.

"Good," Luke replied rather quickly as he retreated back behind the counter.

"Yeah, good," Lorelai said wondering what would have came out of her mouth had Kirk not stepped through those doors.

-----

Lorelai met Rory back at the house. When she noticed how much laundry Rory had brought, she knew that Rory would most likely be there all afternoon. She helped her carry in her clothes in and they started up the sorting and the washing process.

"So, I picked us up a movie on the way back from Luke's," Lorelai said while looking at Rory. She smiled real big as she held it up, Evan Almighty.

"Oh mom! Isn't that the story about the flood and Noah's Ark?" Rory asked.

"It is a must see! So genuine baby. This movie has heart… Two thumbs up." Lorelai said her smile beaming as she pointed toward the movie. Rory smiled with excitement.

It wasn't long before both of the girls were sitting side by side on the couch eating popcorn and watching the movie. They began to discuss how funny it would be if it were to really happen. Lorelai snorted as she said to Rory, "Yeah, I could really see something like this happen here in Stars Hallow. Just as long as Kirk doesn't portray Noah, I wouldn't get on the boat if he did."

"Haha, everyone would drown, or jump off of the boat. Hey, Luke could be Noah. I could picture Noah in flannel."

"Hah, everyone would still drown; Luke would throw everyone off the boat." Lorelai smirked. The two girls were enjoying their selves entirely too much with this conversation.

"Luke with a beard." Rory laughed. Lorelai snorted.

"Oh baby. Let me run my hands through that man beard." Lorelai said.

"Oh my god." Rory laughed

---

**3 HOURS later (after Rory left)**

Lorelai sat down flipped open her laptop. She checked her mail. She had 3 new messages, one from Luke, one from Kirk, and one from Sookie.

(She clicked on Sookie)

Received from: So… Fill me in!

Call me soon! You have to tell me what's going on!

Sookie.

(She clicked reply)

Send to: Re: So… Fill me in!

Not much to fill on in, but if I don't call you tonight I will talk to you in the morning.

Cya Sook.

--

(She clicked on the message from Kirk. She shook her head immediately as she read the subject)

Received from: Oh yeah! I'm bringing sexy back.

Check out my new pictures on my profile page. You will be impressed guaranteed.

(ewwww… delete)

--

Receieved from: hey

Did you give kirk my email address? He's sending me crap.

You know you are in big trouble if you did.

Luke

(reply)

Send to: re: hey

No I didn't give Kirk your email address. And… just what kind of trouble would I be in?

It better be dirty ;-)

Lorelai

--

Lorelai chuckled to herself as she logged into her messenger service. Looks like nobody but Kirk was on. She remained invisible to Kirk from the previous conversation and email.

Lorelai sat and tapped on her keyboard, she was looking at Yeah, not very entertaining, but it helped pass the time and she saw a nifty idea of pillow mint placement to pass along to Michel. She knew Michel would just roll his eyes. She then began surfing games and still didn't know what the big fad with sudoku was all about.

Oddly enough Lorelai was trying to figure out how to play sudoku when she nearly fell over. Luke had signed in and her sound was on loud.

---

LukeDanes: Hey

JavaJunkie: Hey. Thank you, you just saved from trying to understand soduko.

LukeDanes: What's that?

JavaJunkie: That's what I said, then I found out it is just a strange way to get the underprivileged interested in math. Or make smart people feel dumb, dumb people feel smart.

LukeDanes: Ok

JavaJunkie: So what's with Kirk and the email? J

LukeDanes: He keeps sending me crap and trying to talk to me.

JavaJunkie: So what kind of trouble _would_ I have been in?

LukeDanes: You'd be banned from sudoku for life.

JavaJunkie: That's it?

LukeDanes: No coffee for a week. No refined sugars. No fried foods.

JavaJunkie: I'd rather take the dirty ;-)

LukeDanes: Geez.

JavaJunkie: Hot… Steamy…

JavaJunkie: Warm… feels sooo good going down my throat.

LukeDanes: Stop it.

JavaJunkie: I go my hand wrapped around it and I bring it too my lips.. Mmmm

LukeDanes: …

JavaJunkie: Luke stop being so dirty. I'm talking about coffee… Jeez.

LukeDanes: only you.

JavaJunkie: no, only yours and you know you wanna to make me some right now and bring it to me.

LukeDanes: I don't do delivery.

JavaJunkie: But Luke, you have the coffee and I need the coffee.

LukeDanes: Yeah, but if you wait until morning it will be better.

JavaJunkie: But I want it now, and if you brought it over you might get a glimpse of me in my nighty.

LukeDanes: Better reason NOT to bring you some.

JavaJunkie: Well! Will you tell me something anyway?

LukeDanes: what

JavaJunkie: What do they say about a man that can make good coffee?

LukeDanes: Wouldn't you like to know?

JavaJunkie: Luke… I'm serious. What do they say?

LukeDanes: You think you might like to find out?

JavaJunkie: Yeah, bring me some Coffee and you can show me!

LukeDanes: I don't do coffee calls.

JavaJunkie: Just tell me.

LukeDanes: Maybe one of these days.

JavaJunkie: Is it dirty?

LukeDanes: Don't ask any more. I'm not telling.

JavaJunkie: Does it involve certain skills?

LukeDanes: Not sayin

JavaJunkie: I'll just come over and get some myself then.

LukeDanes: Door's locked.

JavaJunkie: What's up with you tonight?

LukeDanes: nothing why?

JavaJunkie: You just sound like you are moody.

LukeDanes: not moody tired.

JavaJunkie: Oh. Well Coffee will wake you up.

LukeDanes: Beer is good

JavaJunkie: Coffee is good.

LukeDanes: Will you stop with the coffee already?

JavaJunkie: So me and Rory were talking about you earlier?

LukeDanes: yeah

JavaJunkie: We saw Evan Almighty. Me and Rory could see you as the modern day Noah.

LukeDanes: please no

JavaJunkie: Yeah, if you ever built and ark I'd get on it with you… even if no one else would. Just as long as you had coffee on it.

LukeDanes: Only for you.

JavaJunkie: sweet. Would you let me run my fingers through your beard?

LukeDanes: I wouldn't have a beard.

JavaJunkie: but you would have to you'd be Noah.

LukeDanes: why are we talking about this?

JavaJunkie: bring me coffee

LukeDanes: You are not gong to stop until I do are you?

JavaJunkie: No.

LukeDanes: I thought so.

JavaJunkie: So what do you say?

LukeDanes: what

JavaJunkie: The coffee… Will you bring me the coffee?

LukeDanes: Give me 10 minutes.

JavaJunkie: I love you.

LukeDanes: no you love my coffee.

JavaJunkie: that too.

LukeDanes: I'll be there in a few.

(LukeDanes has logged off)

---

Lorelai couldn't believe that Luke was actually going to come over. She really wasn't planning on him to come over and bring her coffee. She was just pestering him. Now she had to get presentable.

In the process of trying to find something to put on over her silk pajamas, Luke rung the doorbell. She grabbed a robe out of her closet and loosely wrapped it around her. She ran down the stairs opened the door.

Luke was still in his gray and blue plaid shirt, his hat still on and he looked just like he did earlier at work today except more tired. He had a coffee in one hand a bag in the other. Lorelai offered Luke to come in and he followed her to the kitchen table. He set the coffee and the bag on the table. She sat down and he sat across from her.

"You know you didn't have to bring me the coffee right?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have stopped talking about it until I brought it anyway."

"You know me so well." Lorelai smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

As Lorelai reached toward the bag her robe came undone and Luke couldn't help but notice her cleavage from her silk cami. She quickly closed her robe. Luke blushed. If he could find something to hide behind, now would be the time. Of course he liked what he saw, but he didn't want her to see him liking it.

_Did Luke just blush? Did Luke just see my breast? _Lorelai looked down and she noticed she still wasn't covered completely up, but good enough. Good enough to make Luke feel awkward. She pulled her robe up a little higher.

Luke was fighting hard not to look down, so he looked at Lorelai and watched her take a bite of her danish. He awkward nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"So, what do they say about men that make good coffee?" Lorelai asked. She couldn't help herself as she took a sip from her cup.

Luke hid back a grin as he looked down at Lorelai's chest and back up into her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lorelai's mouth dropped open, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know. Come on, I'm not 4."

Luke bit his bottom lip. This was something Lorelai had never seen him do. She could tell something was making him nervous. He was obviously uncomfortable about something.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked biting her bottom lip mimicking Luke.

Luke swallowed real hard. "It's dirty," he said. He hoped she would drop it. He had thought of everything he could think of to make it not dirty, but he couldn't. He might as well tell her because she was not going to let it go.

Lorelai's mouth fell open, "Dirty? Do tell," she said in an awkward manner.

Luke breathed in real deep and said in a barely audible voice, "Men that make good coffee…" he coughed. "You know."

"What? Men that make good coffee what?" Lorelai asked as her lips curved slightly trying to hide her excitement. She was unconsciously bouncing up and down and this caused her robe to come open exposing half of her breast.

Luke cleared his throat. He tried not to look down.

"So we are talking dirty here. Men that make good coffee… are well endowed?" Lorelai asked seriously. She noticed Luke was trying to keep a straight face and was looking slightly uncomfortable.

He almost laughed. He quickly sneaked a peek and deadpanned.

"Are… Good in bed?" She asked while still bouncing.

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Are… good kissers?" she stopped bouncing and shrugged her shoulders causing the top part of her left nipple to become exposed.

Luke's eyes got very wide. He was afraid to move. His eyes were slowly traveling down her neck.

Lorelai laughed, "Are you ok Luke?"

His eyes went back up to her face and he nodded.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders again and her robe covered her exposed breast. She was completely unaware of what had just happened.

Luke almost kicked himself for looking, but he couldn't help it. He didn't notice that his breathing had quickened and that a certain body part was standing at attention. He quickly situated himself.

"Um, I just remembered… I think I left the coffee pot on at the diner. I need to go and cut it off." Luke said as he quickly made his escape. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Lorelai looked puzzled. "Okay. See you tomorrow." She couldn't help but notice as Luke had stood up that he pulled his shirt down over his pants. Could it be that he was…? Lorelai grinned at herself. She was in a dirty mindset. Certainly her eyes were just playing tricks on her… but who knows.

---

A/N: LOL... Sorry I couldn't resist. I do want to keep you all interested though! So is the comedy okay or is it too much?


	4. Chapter 4: All of the Above

_Previously: Lorelai shrugged her shoulders again and her robe covered her exposed breast. She was completely unaware of what had just happened. _

_Luke almost kicked himself for looking, but he couldn't help it. He didn't notice that his breathing had quickened and that a certain body part was standing at attention. He quickly situated himself. _

"_Um, I just remembered… I think I left the coffee pot on at the diner. I need to go and cut it off." Luke said as he quickly made his escape. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" _

_Lorelai looked puzzled. "Okay. See you tomorrow." She couldn't help but notice as Luke had stood up that he pulled his shirt down over his pants. Could it be that he was…? Lorelai grinned at herself. She was in a dirty mindset. Certainly her eyes were just playing tricks on her… but who knows._

---

A/N: Ok.. Now we start again… I'm going to try to update more often, I am having some fun with this! Let's see how long I can keep this going.

_Oh dirty dirty!_ Lorelai thought to herself as she walked upstairs with the remainder of her coffee. She took off her robe and sat down on her bed and logged back into the internet. She didn't really think Luke would get back on. He couldn't possibly be that hooked to the net, but little did she know, he was really hooked on talking to her. She couldn't deny it either… She hoped that he would get back on soon as well.

Sure enough as she just about figured out how to play sudoku, Luke logged in. It wasn't long either before the message popped up.

LukeDanes: You know I really did leave the coffee pot on.

JavaJunkie: Yeah, well I'm glad you caught it, because if my coffee pot would have been destroyed, I wouldn't have been able to survive the day tomorrow.

LukeDanes: your coffee pot?

JavaJunkie: Ha. Yeah, my coffee pot! I can claim one thing in your diner to be mine and you can claim one thing in my house… that is the rules babe and I pick the coffee maker.

LukeDanes: Wait a min. What rules?

JavaJunkie: The coffee drinker to coffee proprietor's home to business waiver. If you say no, I'll make Taylor bring it up at the next town meeting.

LukeDanes: If you say so... But I didn't sign any papers. And keep Taylor out of this!

JavaJunkie: You don't have to sign any papers… it is spoken word.

LukeDanes: You don't have signed crazy papers, and do I need to speak the word?

JavaJunkie: Haha very funny. Anyway I get the coffee maker.

LukeDanes: Alright then, I get…well I already got it so I don't have to claim it.

JavaJunkie: What did you get?

LukeDanes: Ok, you say I can pick anything out of your house.

JavaJunkie: Anything.

LukeDanes: Anything that is in your house right now?

JavaJunkie: Yeah, well tell me what do you pick? Or picked because you said you already had it.

LukeDanes: Technically I don't have _it_ right here with me right now, but in some since I do… I'm not telling you right now. You have to guess.

JavaJunkie: You are evil. Haven't we played this guessing game before? If I recall correctly you left before I even got an answer out of you.

LukeDanes: Sorry, I was scarred the diner would burn down.

JavaJunkie: Right, lucky the coffee maker saved you, otherwise I would so have you right now.

(_Oh… That sounded dirty)_

LukeDanes: Damn coffee pot.

JavaJunkie: Huh?

LukeDanes: Well you said it first.

JavaJunkie: So maybe I would have found out?

LukeDanes: found out what?

JavaJunkie: Men are so clueless. You know… found out about your skills. You are so good at trying to act clueless… I can see right through you.

LukeDanes: Skills?

JavaJunkie: Yeah baby, you got skills. We are talking man skills here. So I have made three guesses. Men that make good coffee… are well endowed, good at sex ,or are good at kissing… need I guess more.

LukeDanes: Geez. Keep guessing.

JavaJunkie: I guessed all the good ones… ha. Are good... givers?

LukeDanes: Keep on

JavaJunkie: good receivers?

LukeDanes: what else do you have?

JavaJunkie: know how to hit the right spot?

LukeDanes: keep going

JavaJunkie: Oh this is getting dirty. I'm starting to blush over here… I am obviously thinking too dirty if I'm not right at any of these… but seems how you haven't picked any yet… like all the above?

LukeDanes: How do you mean?

JavaJunkie: I mean you like all of the above?

LukeDanes: That is a trick question.

JavaJunkie: Not trying to trick you here.

LukeDanes: all the above.

JavaJunkie: really?

LukeDanes: now you are asking me a trick question.

JavaJunkie: no I'm not. I just want an answer.

LukeDanes: well I gave you one take it how you will

(_Oh it really is getting hot in here)_

Lorelai found herself getting flustered as she typed, "When do I find out?" Just before hitting enter, a small voice of reasoning entered her head and she backspaced out of it. Not really a voice of reasoning, one of those wait a minute, you are getting a little too comfortable here.

LukeDanes: You still there?

JavaJunkie: yeah, I just had to run downstairs for a second... Sorry.

(Yeah that sounds about right.)

LukeDanes: What did you run downstairs for?

JavaJunkie: I needed to get my last danish… and let me tell you it's oh sooo good.

LukeDanes: Glad you like it.

JavaJunkie: So what... Did I miss something while I was gone?

LukeDanes: Not really. Just figured I might have scarred you away.

JavaJunkie: Scared me away? No. I fear nothing.

LukeDanes: Nice to know. I'll make note of that.

JavaJunkie: Oh I took my robe off by the way… It kept falling off. I fixed my shirt too ;-) In fact I took it off as well…

LukeDanes: What?

JavaJunkie: Nothing, just letting you know.

Luke's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read that. Almost before stopping himself he typed, "Need me to bring you some more coffee?" He deleted it and shivered. Tonight was definitely cold shower night.

JavaJunkie: Where'd you go?

LukeDanes: Nowhere I'm right here.

JavaJunkie: Oh, I didn't mean to shut you up.

LukeDanes: You didn't, I'm just getting tired I guess.

JavaJunkie: yeah it is getting late.

LukeDanes: Yeah, I better go on to bed.

JavaJunkie: You could bring me some more coffee?

LukeDanes: Goodnight.

JavaJunkie: You know you want to.

LukeDanes: you have no idea

(Luke signed out)

Lorelai starred in disbelief at the screen, what was happening here? Was there something happening here? She needed to go take a shower to think things though; tonight was definitely going to be one of those kinds of nights.


	5. Chapter 5:  Chess Club and Office Fun

Monday, one of the most dreaded day's of the week. It always seamed to go by horribly slow. Luke was always bombarded by early morning deliveries and Lorelai was always busy sending off the over weekend travelers. Monday morning was never a morning that she would skip going to Lukes. Luke always provided her with the caffeine jolt that would keep her in constant feeding throughout the week.

Lorelai bolted through the doors, 6:30 am, her eyes partially closed, hair perfectly parted, and wearing clothes she had thoughtfully laid out the night before. She was obviously not a morning person, but she was forced to be. A sleepy smile crept across her face as she saw Luke with his back turned to her. He was swamped and taking an order over the phone. He turned and yelled toward Ceaser, "Eggs sunny side up, dos pancake, dos bacon." He was in a mood unlike Lorelai had ever seen before.

She sat at the empty end of the counter and Luke smiled as he saw her. He pulled his pen from his pocket and scribbled something on his pad. He walked up to her and had already poured her a cup of coffee, before she could even ask for one. She looked up at him in awe.

"Hey there," were just two simple words that left her lips, though spoken to him counted as so much more. "I hate Mondays. You hate Mondays… Why are you so happy on a Monday?"

"Things are actually going pretty smooth this morning, the deliveries came in on time for once. Ceaser came in early, and half the town decided they were going to Al's Pancake World." Luke deadpanned.

"That's nice, I'll be sure to send half of my inn to eat here when I get to work." Lorelai smiled.

"Fine by me. I'll send all my customers to a free continental lunch courtesy of Lorelai Gilmore at the Dragonfly inn … No need to thank me in advance though, I can see your appreciation beaming from your I love Monday eyes." Luke said as he straightened his hat.

"If that is the case then I guess you can get prepared for the 9:00 Monday night Chess Club that I overheard Kirk talking about. I believe he is starting a chess campaign known as the _Pawns of Society_." Lorelai raised her eyebrows, "It's suppose to be a big hit, Taylor is even involved… he is the Chess Daddy of Star's Hollow."

Luke immediately frowned, "Oh geez. Chess Daddy… That not something I want to think about."

"We are talking about Taylor and Kirk."

"Right."

"Egg's up, dos pancake dos bacon," Ceaser yelled toward Luke. Luke then packed it up the to-go box in a bag and sat it by the register.

"I better get to work… I got allot to do." Lorelai said softly. "Good luck with Kirk."

"Bye." Luke waved as Lorelai walked out the door.

---

Luke had been spending more time thinking about Lorelai through the day than usual. He chalked it up to her coming by more than usual. It could also be that they were spending more time talking to each other. He was by no means complaining about it, just pondering. In fact during his lunch break he sent her an email that he didn't figure she would check till this afternoon.

---

Lorelai had spent half the morning doing mindless activities at The Dragonfly. She felt like a zombie thriving only on Luke coffee and donuts. After finishing up check-outs and getting prepared for check-ins, Lorelai disappeared into her office. She silently sent an apox on Michel for planning a chess club meeting in the lobby of the dragonfly for this afternoon at 7:00. That means that she would have to stay over late or come back in. She wasn't too happy and she was definitely going to let Luke hear about it. It wasn't long until she sat at her computer and found herself checking her email.

Received from: Slow Day.

Hey there. Slow day. I'm bored. Kirk will not stop talking about this stupid chess club. I told him I was closing early tonight, that I had extra early deliveries in the morning. I think he said something about changing location. I just want you to know that I did not suggest The Dragonfly… I saw it in his eyes before he spoke it, he wouldn't listen to me when I told him that he wouldn't, but I'm sure you will talk to him soon about it anyhow.

Just letting you know that I didn't send him. Too make it up to you, you can call in some dinner and I'll bring it by for you. Yeah I know I said I don't deliver, but for you I can make an exception.

Later

Luke

---

(It wasn't long before Lorelai his reply)

Sent to: re: Slow Day.

Sure, sure I see how it is. You so manipulated Kirk and he talked to Michel. So guess who books the "Chess Club" event for 7:00 tonight? Michel, he doesn't ask if I have plans, so I'm going to have to come back in… Pompus French chow chow lover. I don't like chow dogs. Michel has plans for the evening to take Paw Paw and Chin Chin to some dog walk in the park.

I wish I would have got to talk to Kirk, but no. Now I'm stuck here tonight, so…. You will be bringing me some dinner at the inn tonight. Very nice of you to offer. I want a cheeseburger with everything on it and fries with cheese on them. Onion Rings and a coffee.

You know what I like 

Lorelai

---

She couldn't help smiling to herself as she knew that Luke would be bringing her some food this evening. He didn't know it, but he would be keeping her company this evening because she was not going to suffer through "Chess night" alone with Kirk and his cronies. Just the thought made her shiver.

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. By the time 6:00 rolled around Lorelai was starting to feel hungry, she wasn't going to call Luke to bring the food untill 7:15, she was going to let Kirk and his group get situation so she could just hang out in her office. She didn't really want to play babysitter tonight to any kids, so she was just going to let Kirk handle everything.

"Very nice of you to offer us your establishment for our bi-weekly cheese club meetings Lorelai, Hats off to Michel." Kirk said while smiling at Lorelai. He took every opportunity to stress the words _bi-weekly chess club meetings. _

Lorelai smiled in return while making a mental note to bless out Michel tomorrow for booking bi-weekly events without first consulting her or looking in the log books. Men really were bugging her tonight.

"So, Lorelai. Are you going to join the 'Pawns of Society' tonight? We have an action packed agenda filled with fun and games followed by water and bathroom breaks. That's right, we have to keep our chess players hydrated and entertained." Kirk said in his matter of fact voice.

Lorelai fought the urge to throw something, but she just nodded and took Kirk to the room farthest away from her office and told him to set up in there. She quickly retreated to her office and shut the door behind her. She found her self dialing Luke's number sooner than planned.

"Luke's," he answered, his voice almost causing her to jump.

"Hey Luke. I'm ready for the burger and bring me coffee in a vat!"

"I take it Kirk made it there alright."

"Don't even rub it in, I'm starving." She said as she propped her feet up on her desk.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this. I'll be over soon, give me 10 min or so, I have a few things I need to finish up before I hand it over to Ceaser."

"Ok. See you then."

She then hung up and just laid back in her chair. Not wanting to get up, she called Luke back.

"Luke's," he answered again.

"Luke, just come straight to my office ok?

"No problem."

"And Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the coffee." Lorelai said while smiling.

"Cya in a few." Luke replied. His voice sounded deeper and more husky over the phone. Lorelai found herself trying hard not to get turned on at the thought of it.

Lorelai nearly dozed off as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, barley raising her head as her chair was laid back as far as it would go.

Luke walked through the door carrying two big bags and a thermos of coffee. She eyed him in appreciation as he smiled in return. He sat the bags down on her desk in front of her and he sat the thermos down in front of her.

"I'm really sorry about this. I had no intention on this actually happening like this. I just want you to know that." Luke said.

"Oh it's ok. I got a free meal out of the deal, and you are sticking around so get comfortable."

"Just as long as I don't have to watch Kirk, I'll be ok." Luke replied.

"No way, we are staying right here in this office. I put Kirk as far away as I could. I hope he doesn't stay too late." Lorelai said as she opened her bag.

"Okay." Luke said as Lorelai handed him a burger and he sat down in the chair in the corner of the room almost right beside her desk.

"Nice view." He said looking at her sitting at her desk stuffing her face.

"Very nice." She replied as the both quieted down while eating.

---

"So, what do you do when you get bored while you are in your office?" Luke asked trying not to sound dirty.

"Door open or closed?" Lorelai asked as she was testing the waters. She raised her eyebrows up and down in a playful manner.

"Both." He answered.

"Okay, with the door open, I try to look busy, make it look like I am actually working. Door closed, well, usually the door is never closed unless I'm having a really bad day or I don't want to be bothered by anybody… namely Kirk or Michel… or sometimes Sookie, if I'm having a very bad day." Lorelai said while dropping the dirty.

"So, you're having a bad day? Doors closed."

"Well, bad afternoon, that and I don't want Kirk bugging me. He knows not to bother me if my door is closed."

"Oh ok." Luke said as he starting feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So Luke, What do you want to do to pass the time?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I know I have a game we can play. It's called ask any question, kind of like Truth or Dare, but you have to answer the question. And the only way you can not answer a question is by answering with a question but it has to make since… got it?"

"Where do you come up with stuff like this?"

"Door stays closed allot." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok…"

"So… You can go first," she said. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her coffee.

"What is the craziest thing you have ever done in your office?" Luke asked.

"Ahh, that would probably be me and Rory making prank calls to exes. It was quite interesting. Kind of fun."

Luke nodded.

"What is the Craziest thing you ever done at Lukes? While we are talking about crazy things done at work."

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I can't say I have ever done anything real crazy while at work. There was that time that we played bagel hockey." Luke replied. He looked into Lorelai's eyes.

"Awww, that's not crazy. That was fun." Lorelai said, her eyes locked into his.

Luke broke eye contact and searched for a question that wasn't dirty, none came to mind. "Why are we playing this game?"

Lorelai answered, "Oh boy, you just wasted a good question, but I get to answer this because it's technically your turn and you did ask me the question. So the answer is, because I want to. It's better than going out and watching Kirk."

Lorelai laid back in her chair and crossed her legs as she propped them up on the table. "What all did you see last night when my robe came open?"

Luke immediately blushed, "Do I have to answer that?"

Lorelai replied, "So did you see what I think you saw?"

"Okay, I um… I saw. Geez. I saw more than you thought I did. I'll put it like that?"

"Luke! How dare you violate me like that!

"I wasn't violating, I couldn't help but to see them, I mean your robe just fell open and there they are." Luke was starting to get flustered as he was doing hand motions.

He didn't even give her a chance to say anything else. "Ok. My turn then. Last night you said something about the coffee pot saving me… What was that suppose to mean?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged, it was her turn to blush. "Oh, nothing really." Lorelai said.

"Oh, I see how it is, when the questions get hard you bale out the easy way… I think that answer should cost a freebee point." Luke said.

"Fine, freebee point." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Ah Ha, a question you won't answer." Luke said. _He was in for it now._

"Did you like what you saw?" Lorelai asked smiling real big. She could play this the way he was too.

"I'm a guy what do you think?" Luke answered. "Geez that sounded bad. I'm sorry."

"No don't be." Lorelai said. "I'm just curious that is all."

"Okay. What are you curious about?" Luke asked while holding her eyes in his.

She answered him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Her eyes unmoving.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" He shrugged his shoulders; two could play at this game. He was getting good. His breathing was picking up and it was starting to get really warm in that small office.

"Do you want to find out?" he asked. Looking down at her lips and back up into her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked. Her heart started pounding, she was under his spell.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked as he leaned toward her. His heart started pounding as he was thinking about doing what he really wanted to do.

"Whatever you are thinking about." Lorelai answered.

"Will you come closer?" She asked as she scooted closer to him.

Luke and Lorelai both jumped about a foot away from each other as the door came open. Kirk put a piece of paper on Lorelai's desk.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but here is a roster of all the members of the chess club, there at the least this many people coming every two weeks to chess club."

Lorelai breathed in real deep and exhaled. "Thanks, Kirk."

Luke breathed in deep. "I better get going. I do have an early shipment coming in the morning."

Lorelai looked back and forth from Luke to Kirk. "See you later Kirk, I do need to go home sometime tonight."

"Sorry Lorelai, all the kids are gone, I'm the last one out. Thanks for letting us have the meeting here." Kirk said as he turned to walk out.

Luke looked at Lorelai and she had a smirk on her face. "Listen, it's getting late. I'll walk you out, I have to be here early in the morning."

"Listen, I'm sorry about the…" Luke said.

"Don't be… Stupid Kirk. I'll see you tomorrow sometime okay?" Lorelai said as she walked out of her office beside Luke.

"See you tomorrow."

"Luke, one more question, Where we just about to?" Lorelai asked looking straight ahead.

"What do you think?" he replied, looking straight ahead.

---

a/n: yes, I know Dirty of me. But I have to keep this going. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days… I'm trying to get better! Sorry for errors I just really wanted to get this part up before the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6: The Storage Room

A/N: I know I posted this a few days ago, but it had some MAJOR errors in it due to the way the story is posting.. I haven't noticed that the email addresses aren't typing in and it deletes the subject line... so I am having to manually fix it all... I will work on the other chapters soon so please bear with me on this. Sorry for the technical delay :-)

Lorelai woke up and it felt like the morning after. She had not had any form of alcoholic beverage in at least a week, so the phantom hangover was questionable. One would think that wild, vivid, half naked, Luke dreams would make you wake up refreshed and recharged, but not this morning. Lorelai had a pounding headache and only one thing she could think of would take care of it… Hangover food.

After getting dressed and throwing her hair in a ponytail, Lorelai headed toward Luke's for his famous blueberry pancakes. There was something in Luke's blueberry pancakes that cured just about anything. Maybe he put something in them. Lorelai walked into Luke's and sat at a table instead of the counter. She tried to sit in the most quiet location which meant on the opposite side of the diner from Kirk and Babbette. She waved as she tried to make it known that she was not in the mood to talk to them this morning. She even sat with her back facing them. Luke took notice and took her a cup of coffee.

"What's with you this morning? Everything ok?" Luke asked as he walked up beside her.

Lorelai took Luke's hand and placed it upon her head, "Do you feel it throbbing?"

A half smile tugged at the corner of Luke's lips, he bit his bottom lip, "If we were to reverse this conversation, I am afraid to imagine what you would say."

Lorelai smiled, she was in too much pain to say much. "Blueberry pancakes Luke, and goody powder on the side."

"Gotcha. Coming right up." Luke turned and headed toward the counter. Lorelai sighed and held her head.

It wasn't a few minutes later that Luke brought Lorelai a folded napkin. "Take these, it's tylenol."

Lorelai took the pills in one swallow, "If my head wasn't throbbing I would hug you."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "Can I record what you keep saying to me?" Lorelai chuckled.

Ten minutes into deep thought about nothing, the smell of blueberry pancakes began to reach the pit of Lorelai's growling stomach. She thought she was going to starve as Luke brought her a feast of blueberry pancake heaven. "Oh thank you so much." She said as she tore into her breakfast_ Gilmore-style_. Luke just shook his head and went on to the next table.

---

Lorelai sat in her office and nearly spit her coffee out when she remembered what had happened the night before. It wasn't such a surprise to her, but the fact that they almost kissed in her office was overwhelming. She knew if they had began kissing, that she wouldn't have been able to hold herself back. It had been too long since her last time and she knew that with such strong feelings she had developed for Luke, that once they went there, there would be no turning back.

Her stomach almost flipped when she thought about just how close they could have come to that. To get her mind off of things, she logged into her computer.

(She clicked to check her email)

5 messages. Two from Luke, one from Rory, and one from Kirk

Received from: LukeDanes yahoo. com  
Subject: Just looking for you.

Hey, I know it's late, but I didn't see you get on here tonight. I need your input on something. I guess we can talk about this sometime tomorrow. Anyway I'll talk to you later.

Luke

(She clicked to reply to Luke)

Send to: LukeDanes yahoo. com  
Subject: re: Just looking for you.

Hey… I didn't even get on last night. Sorry, I was just too tired. What do you need my input on? I'm curious. BTW the pancakes this morning were great… headache is completely gone.

Lorelai

---

Received from: LukeDanes yahoo. com  
Subject: You feeling better?

Your headache gone? Sorry, I kinda feel to blame for it, the whole Kirk thing is my fault. Hope you feeling better.

Luke

----

Send to Subject: LukeDanes yahoo. com  
re: You feeling better?

How sweet of you to check up on me. And yes I am feeling much better. I guess I just slept too hard last night. It's your fault… you wore me out. Take it as you will… I've let enough dirty comments slip today… I'm not on top of my game… You know what? I think I just might make a game out of it… Let's see how many dirty comments I can make to today?

See you later

Lorelai

---

Received from: LLGilmore yale. edu  
Subject: Hey

How is it going? I'm taking a break from writing a story on television networks that can't make deals with actresses whose contracts are up. This story is a doosy and I don't think it will end well. I am undisclosed to report the television show that I am referring to, but darn those Girls! I really LIKED watching that show! It just makes me dread Tuesdays even more than I already do now! The nerve of it all!

Sorry about that Mom, I had to complain about that. I normally don't get so emotional with stories, but when it seams so personal… you can't really help it. Anyway I figured I would write you and tell you what kind of day I am having.

Love you,

Rory

---

(Lorelai's reply to Rory)

Send to: LLGilmore yale. edu  
Subject: re: Hey

Sounds like a horrible story to have to write about. I'm pretty sure I know what Tuesday night show you are referring too, but I have to tell you something. As an older person, I have to say that seven years on any television show is very taxing on an individual. Especially the long hours you would have to put in. Gee I really sound like I know something about this… haha. Anyway, back to reality Tuesdays suck… I know!

I'm doing pretty good now kid. Luke gave me a headache pill and I feel so much better now. Speaking of Luke, things are getting kinda weird. Not it a bad way, but you know… it could be in a good way. If I keep thinking about it I might get a headache again. I just need to stop. It's just that me and Luke have grown closer over the past few weeks, and especially since we have been emailing and im-ing each other we are just much more comfortable around each other… Sometimes too comfortable, but even being too comfortable doesn't really make me uncomfortable… get what I'm saying?

Well I won't keep you long. Good luck on the story and if you need some insight on it I'm sure you know allot of fans of the show. Don't be shy to talk to the fans… they love you. Haha. I guess if there is any advice anyone would give you there it is J

Love ya kiddo,

Mom

---

Received from: LookImSexyKirk yahoo. com  
Subject: some awesome stories

Hey I just read some awesome stories out there at There are some very good authors out there, I could name of a few, but that might be considered advertising and I don't want to break the rules. I'm writing a few staring Lulu and I of course. Be on the lookout for the 'Journey of Kirk' coming soon of course.

Kirk

(Oh geez. Is he really that self involved that he writes fanfic about himself?)

---

Lorelai looked up at her clock, it was already nearing 3:00. Business was slowing for the day and the second shifters were clocking in. Everything was running so smoothly that she was going to clock out and maybe go home for the day. She may go by Luke's for some mid afternoon Lunch/Dinner since she had not ate any Lunch.

After clocking out and thinking of all the dirty comments that she was going to say to embarrass Luke, she entered Luke's and headed straight for the counter. It looked like the mid-afternoon lull as there was only one customer who was sitting by the window just reading a paper and drinking iced tea. Luke was not even behind the counter; in fact he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ceaser was cleaning the stove off and preparing for the dinner crowd, but he was in his own world and had not even noticed that Lorelai had came in.

A minute or so had passed and Ceaser had finally walked up to the counter. "Hey Lorelai, what can I get for you?"

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"Oh he is unpacking some late shipments in the storage room."

"Care if I… go bug Luke for min?" Lorelai asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sure, boss won't like it, but go for it. Don't say I told you though, he doesn't like people back there, he won't even let me in that room half of the time and I work here." Ceaser laughed. Lorelai grinned and nodded.

"Be right back," she said as she got up and tip toed to the storage room.

Lorelai stood in the doorway admiring Luke as he was opening a box of pickles.

"Hey Lucas." She said in her sing song voice. Luke raised his eyebrows and looked up at her. He didn't look to amused that she was standing there.

"You have some hot looking pickles." Lorelai flirted.

A half smile started, but Luke fought it. "You know you really shouldn't be in here."

"That's what all the men say," she replied. He could tell she was in one of her moods.

"You're feeling better I see." Luke said as he opened up a box of hot dog buns.

"Nice buns."

"Stop it." Luke said eyeing her. "Well if you aren't going to leave then at least get in here and help open up some of these boxes."

"But I thought your insurance didn't cover…"

"Just stand right there and open the boxes, you standing by the bread anyway, if bread falls on your head, and then you should be ok." Luke said.

Lorelai grabbed the box cutter and opened up the box in front of her. "So this is your secret coffee recipe?" she questioned as a whole box of foldger coffee bags where in front of her. "Oh Luke, you know what coffee does to me right? This is the like the jackpot of coffee… I won't be able to stand here much longer I will…"

Luke's face was starting to get red. "You are definitely feeling better."

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled. "Geez, Ceaser said you had a late shipment come in. I didn't think it would be this big of a shipment."

"Remember that early shipment from the other morning? Well they didn't send everything and I had to call them… So now they sent double, which is fine with me that means I don't have to come in so early next week."

"Goody, that means you can stay up longer with me at night… and next week during Kirk's chess club meeting, you have no excuse not to have it here. Haha, I'll be sure to tell Kirk." Lorelai said smiling like she was dangling candy in front of him.

Little did she know she was. "Stay up longer with you at night? You are referring to our computer time aren't you?" Luke questioned.

"That and maybe you could bring me some Coffee. I promise I won't flash you, this time… unless you want me to." Lorelai replied.

"What is it we are doing here?" Luke asked. He had been thinking of ways to ask her this for some time now, but he couldn't figure out how. It seamed like the perfect time, if there was such a time. He knew it wouldn't be while at her house or in her presence any other place. Especially not in her office when you are about to kiss her. That and it's just not something you ask by email or internet.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked. She knew what he meant, but how could she answer him. How could she answer him and not end up telling him the whole truth. That she liked playing games with him, it was fun. She enjoyed the flirting, the dirtiness, and the comfort of doing that over the internet until it become their everyday thing. "We are having fun aren't we?" she added while pulling more coffee bags out of the box.

"Yeah, but it's just. I've been thinking about how things have happened lately and I just needed your input I guess." Luke said. He was trying hard not to press things any further, but it was hard not to with the longing look in the eyes that were looking back into his. He almost dropped the hot dog buns to the floor.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it too," she replied. She didn't know how much more of these cat and mouse games that she could take, but it was fun. It gave her something to look forward to.

"Do you want to stop this?" She asked him while putting the last bag of folgers coffee on the shelf.

"Why stop something when it's so much fun?" He asked trying not to grin. He turned his head to hide a smile. Turning back to her, "You are having fun aren't you?" he said. It was hard looking into her eyes this time, but it was worth it to see her eyes light up and it was worth it to feel the sparks between them. She licked her lips and batted her eyes at him. There were definitely sparks.

"Yeah. I'm having fun." Lorelai said as she flattened the box she had just unpacked. She put it in the unpacked box pile.

"Good." Luke answered. He flattened his box. He bent over and picked up the boxes in front of her.

Dark jeans, midwaist, flannel shirt lifted up just enough to reveal two back pockets firmly cupped tight over the…

Luke snapped Lorelai back into reality as his rugged deep voice broke her from the spell she was under. "Care to give me hand with these?"

"Yeah, sure…" she said as she walked around in front of him and grabbed the front of the boxes. They both walked out back and tossed the boxes in the back of Luke's truck.

A/N: Yeah, I know there are no IM's in this chapter… but you have to have storyline to have good im discussions, so I must put in some storyline! Also this bothers me a little bit, but I know I waivered from the original storyline and the entire course of this story has changed from the original plans… I'm having fun with it and from the reviews, some of you are enjoying it and that makes me feel good. The Miss Patty/Babbette spy storyline is still in effect, I just have to find the right time to bring it back and make things interesting. That and I'm really just having too much fun with this. Also if anyone hasn't already noticed I have started a game of "pop culture." I guess you can say. I have a strange since of humor and I find it funny to put the bits about the movie references, television network references, Lauren Graham and Alexis Bledel references into the stories… If anybody has any ideas I can pull from on this, the please feel free to let me know… One of these days I might run out of ideas :-)


	7. Chapter 7: truth or dare

AN: Sorry it has been a very long time! All of you out there will probably never read any of my stories again… I think I'm going to one shots because it just takes me so long to do chapters and updates regularly… my life is very busy and complicated… just like everyone elses except I have like 5 or 6 unfinished fanfics to write and quite a few request piling up to finish! I'm sorry to those that have sent request.. I'm working on it… I really am! And one day you will get your prize… but for now… I have decided to give you a prize. Enjoy!

Tonight was Chinese night, kari-out boxes littered the living room coffee table. Lorelai sat with her legs propped up on the table and her laptop in her lap. She was all set in for the night. She started pecking on keys, in was a matter of minutes before she checked her email, nothing important. She was kind of let down that Luke hadn't emailed her, but they had both had a busy day today. She logged into her yahoo messenger. Luke was on.

---

LukeDanes: Hey. Thanks for helping me earlier.

JavaJunkie: Don't thank me. Thank you…Thank you for letting me touch your pickles.

LukeDanes: geez

JavaJunkie: I liked the way you grabbed my buns to.

LukeDanes: I didn't grab your buns.

JavaJunkie: But you wanted to.

LukeDanes: and if?

JavaJunkie: and if what?

LukeDanes: If I would have grabbed your buns?

JavaJunkie: I might have played with your pickle.

LukeDanes: This sounds really dirty.

JavaJunkie: Oh yes it does I love it.

LukeDanes: They have medication for people like you.

JavaJunkie: So what are you doing on so early tonight? It's like 7:00... You don't normally close till 9.

LukeDanes: I have Ceaser closing for me, he said something about wanting a few extra hours… I needed a few extra hours.

JavaJunkie: Aww how sweet, you are going to spend your extra hours chatting with me :- ). How Tom Hanks of you.

LukeDanes: and what are you doing on so early tonight?

JavaJunkie: It's Chinese chicken night… It's my lay back on the couch eat Chinese food, watch tv and this I guess. I think this makes a week now. We should celebrate.

LukeDanes: You and your crazy celebrations.

JavaJunkie: Life isn't fun without a party.

LukeDanes: How do you want to celebrate?

JavaJunkie: What answer do you want?

LukeDanes: What do you mean?

JavaJunkie: Dirty or not dirty?

LukeDanes: Knowing you, it doesn't matter how I answer but I'll say not dirty.

JavaJunkie: You're no fun.

LukeDanes: I'm allot of fun actually.

JavaJunkie: Especially while putting up food products.

LukeDanes: Ok. I'll take the Dirty.

JavaJunkie: You are fun… and I like you very much.

LukeDanes: The feeling is mutual.

JavaJunkie :- ) awww You are a cute little Tom Hanks.

LukeDanes: Stop with the Tom Hanks!

JavaJunkie: Ok Danes.

LukeDanes: You don't know when to stop.

JavaJunkie: Let's continue our fun game from the other night.

LukeDanes: What game?

JavaJunkie: I ask you a question, if you can't answer then you have to answer me in a question and you can't answer with my question… not many rules… easy to play.

LukeDanes: Do you know how much trouble that almost got us in last time?

JavaJunkie: I didn't see any trouble.

LukeDanes: Be back in a minute. I need a beer.

JavaJunke: Ok.

LukeDanes: I'm back.

JavaJunkie: Seems how I started last time, you start this time.

LukeDanes: Ok. That buys me some time. What are your intentions with this game?

JavaJunkie: You act like I'm evil or something, I have no intentions, it's just fun… and you are fun to play it with.

LukeDanes: ok.

JavaJunkie: Do you not like this game?

LukeDanes: It's not that, It can just get dangerous… Am I the only person you play this with?

JavaJunkie: Right now, yeah. I play it with Rory when we are very bored and I want to know something. I like to ask her questions that I know she won't answer me. It gets fun.

JavaJunkie: What do you mean by dangerous?

LukeDanes: um. Maybe the night in your office. What do you think?

JavaJunkie: It depends on how you look at it I guess… What don't you like about this game?

LukeDanes: It makes me say the first thing that pops into my head without really thinking. Why do you like to play it with me?

JavaJunkie: Because you are fun. OK.. Enough with the questions about the game. What are your plans tonight?

LukeDanes: For now, this. What are you wearing?

JavaJunkie: Same thing I was earlier. What are you wearing?

LukeDanes: white t-shirt, grey jogging pants. Where are you at?

JavaJunkie: In the living room. What about you?

LukeDanes: on my couch. What are your plans tonight?

JavaJunkie: Wouldn't you like to know?

LukeDanes: If I did, would you tell me?

JavaJunkie: Yeah, I don't really have any plans tonight. There is one thing that I want to ask you though, which really is the whole point of this crazy game... If Kirk wouldn't have came in my office the other night, what do you think would have happened?

LukeDanes: What would you have done if it did happen? Haha, sorry, but you had that coming to you.

JavaJunkie: You might find out one of these days. Do you want to find out?

LukeDanes: If I wasn't curious I wouldn't have asked. Do you see what I mean about me saying things without thinking? You are going to get me trouble one of these days.

JavaJunkie: You still didn't answer my question… Do you want to find out?

LukeDanes: I need another beer

----

(five minutes later)

JavaJunkie: Luke, did you forget me?

LukeDanes: No, I was just drinkin a beer… I got hooked into the game on tv. Sorry.

JavaJunkie: You never did answer me.

LukeDanes: Your impossible.

JavaJunkie: Ok… Let's try something else. Internet truth or dare. (Yes I have stooped to an all time low!)

LukeDanes: I don't even play that and what makes you think I'm going to play that on this?

JavaJunkie: Because you are drinking a beer and you like me.

LukeDanes: As said before, impossible.

JavaJunkie: Ok, your first truth or dare?

LukeDanes: I'm not playing this.

JavaJunkie: 5 more seconds and I pick for you…

LukeDanes: Truth

JavaJunkie: Ok… is it true that you…. Wear boxers?

LukeDanes: hmmm… false.

JavaJunkie: ha ha

LukeDanes: truth or dare?

JavaJunkie: dare baby!

LukeDanes: I dare you to get naked.

JavaJunkie: Luke!

LukeDanes: Come on, I mean it aint like there is anyone around or anything… and it's not like anyone can see you.

JavaJunkie: ok… brb.

LukeDanes: chicken…

JavaJunkie: I'm back… naked… and upstairs. I didn't want Babbette to see me sitting on my couch naked.

LukeDanes: haha.

JavaJunkie: Truth or dare?

LukeDanes: truth

JavaJunkie: Come on Luke… you gotta pick a dare sometime… Is it true that you want to bring me some coffee.

LukeDanes: Yeah and I will if you want me too, but we have to go one more turn at this game!

JavaJunkie: Ok that sounds good.

LukeDanes: Doesn't it… Lorelai… truth or dare?

JavaJunkie: Oh no, he just said my name… I pick a dare!

LukeDanes: When I come over to bring you your coffee… I dare you to answer the door like you are now.

JavaJunkie: Luke!!! Fine then… truth or dare!

LukeDanes: be there in a minute.

(LukeDanes has signed off)

Lorelai was getting nervous. There was no way that she was going to answer her door naked. She began to hunt her robe and began to panic as she couldn't find it. The panic rose into terror as Luke's truck pulled into the driveway. She remembered that her robe was downstairs on the couch as she ran to find it. As Luke walked up to her door he noticed a naked silhouette run through the living room and bend over at the couch. He swallowed hard as he walked up the steps. His eyes peeking through the window.

Lorelai put on her robe and tied it. Once again she was going to be around Luke wearing only a robe. She walked to the door and hid back a small grin as she opened it. Luke was on the other side his cheeks slightly red.

"Come in, my man of coffee." Lorelai said as she waved him in. He walked to the couch and sat down putting the coffee on the table in front of him. He couldn't help but notice that her robe hugged her in the right places. In fact he was paying too much attention to the robe and not enough attention to what he had sat down beside on the couch. Lorelai skillfully hid the look of panic on her face as she noticed that Luke was sitting right next to her underwear and bra that she had removed from her previous dare. How was she going to hide that before he saw them… how was he going to react?

(the end… HAHA just joking. Ok… on with the story.)

Lorelai cleared her throat, "Wow, you showed up pretty fast."

Luke half smiled. "You know… I never miss a chance to give you coffee… that and I had no choice… It was a dare." Luke looked serious.

Lorelai chuckled. "haha. Yeah, a dare."

"I see someone didn't hold up on their end of the bargain." Luke smiled.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, she licked her lips and pointed at the underwear that was less that a foot away from Luke on the couch. She eased over beside him. "You never said anything about a robe… you dared me to get naked, then you dared me to answer the door as I am… I had put on a robe because I was cold…. You said nothing about a robe. And if I remember correctly you owe me a dare… remember? I agreed to one more round if you dared, and we didn't finish that last round…"

Luke was almost speechless. He couldn't just get up and leave, he was stuck in between Lorelai, her cleavage, and her underwear. He had nothing he could say. He breathed in deeply, "Ok… Your right, I was unfair in that… but I didn't know you would really…" Luke's face grew flushed as he shifted in his seat.

Lorelai crossed her legs. "Ok Luke… I've enjoyed this newfound friendship that has blossomed over the past few weeks. I look forward to these little games we have been playing with each other. If you want to stop then let me know right now. We can just go back and pretend this never happened… like a big misunderstanding… It is your call Luke… truth or dare?"

Luke swallowed hard. The truth was she had drove him crazy over the past few weeks. He didn't know how much longer he would hold out before he couldn't hold back anymore. "If you only knew what you were doing to me…" Luke said outloud before had realized it. "I'll take a dare… that's what I agreed to," Luke said, he couldn't believe what he had got himself into.

Lorelai's breath caught as his eyes pierced into hers and she was having a hard time forming the words. Her eyes softened and his burned with passion. "I dare you to Kiss me." Lorelai said her voice soft and low.

Luke looked as if he had been slapped across the face, deep down in the back of mind he knew that is where she was going, but he didn't want it to be a game to her, he thought he meant more than that. He stood up as he was becoming frustrated. "Look, this is not a game to me. If I kiss you, It's not going to be a game. It's going to be real, and if I kiss you right now because of this dare, it is going to change everything. I'm going to have to turn you down. I can't do this." Luke backed away from her.

"Wait," Lorelai said. She started walking toward him. "For the longest time I've wanted to kiss you, I've wanted to be on the other side of those lips. I've wanted this for so long. I need you. This is not a game. You are not a game to me… you are real… this is real."

He stopped and searched into her eyes and saw that it was real. She leaned into him and his lips met hers. They crashed into each other with such force that they nearly fell. As he steadied her she pulled him down on the couch with her. They both chuckled as their kiss began to deepen with intensity. Her hands found their way up under shirt as she began to unbutton it. He raised his eyebrows as she reached the last button and his shirt fell to the pile of clothes on the floor that were hers. He untied her robe and softly yanked on it revealing her nakedness beneath it. He fought for control, but it was lost as they entered into a new struggle that ended with his pants on the floor.

"No going back now. This is real." She whispered. As he climbed on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and cupped her hands firmly against his rear.

"Very real." He whispered back into her ear as he planted kisses up and down her neck. He groaned as he felt her moistness against his tip he fought back the urge to thrust, but she was fighting against him causing him to whimper.

"No more games." She whispered pulling him into her, he throbbed as she wrapped herself completely around him.

"Not unless I win." He kissed lightly as he felt her begin to pulsate around him.

They kissed each other deeply as their thrust began to overpower each others struggle. It was becoming intense as they both began to moan in ecstasy. As the floodgates opened, he felt himself get lost in the sensation that was overcoming him. She felt as if she had exploded and was tingling from head to toe.

It was as if a bomb had exploded, except it was a good bomb. And there was no more war or mushroom clouds all was good and happy in the world.

They both layed and basked in the glory.

AN: I'm sorry to add in the funny (of course you all might not think it was funny but I did and I have had a very crappy week so… I win!) I figured it was time I gave you a prize for waiting so long for me to add a new chapter. I will try not to be so long on the next chapter! I'm still debating on the next chapter… so let me know if you are still interested. Leave me a review let me know what you think… I know I really need a proofreader, but I don't really have time for that… I just write the stories and I hope people out there get a kick out of them. So please don't tell me how bad my grammar and punctuation is. (I did that on purpose.)


End file.
